


Time

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [120]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_women, Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genevieve and Danneel at the International Otter Adoption Charity Dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

Danneel raises her eyebrows at Jared's absence, but doesn't comment. "How've you been?" Danneel asks. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm great," Genevieve says. "And you?"

Gen's dying to share the latest gossip on their husbands, but it can wait. She heard a rumor about Danneel and Jessica on the set of _Friends with Benefits_...


End file.
